Fleur de Lys
by Ange.Lou
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy énonce une réflexion profonde sur ce qu'a été sa vie, doit elle y mettre fin ou une nouvelle Narcissa doit prendre naissance ?
1. Désespoir

**Note de l'auteur:**

**Les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est né de l'imagination de J.K Rowling.**

**Cette fic traitera du personnage énigmatique et froid qu'est Narcissa Malfoy. Le premier chapitre est un peu court, pour le reste, j'essairais d'atteindre les 1500 mots.**

**Esperant que cette fic vous plaise.**

**Lou de Tylmarade**

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy se tenait devant sa coiffeuse, ses longs cheveux impeccablement coiffés tombaient gracieusement sur ses frêles épaules. Cependant, elle continuait de les brosser, mécaniquement, comme par habitude, avant d'aller rejoindre son mari.

Mais son mari n'était plus là, elle contempla à travers le miroir sa couche désespéramment vide.

Lucius se trouvait à Azkaban, rejeté par la communauté des sorciers pour ses actes de tortures et autres abominations, mais aussi exclu de la communauté des mangemorts, pour sa bavure il y a deux ans aux départements des mystères.

Deux ans que Narcissa se trouvait seule dans cet immense manoir. Draco était devenu aussi fanatique que son père, il avait préféré une fois sa scolarité achevée rejoindre le Lord noir, délaissant sa mère comme tous les autres. Il était devenu le nouveau bras droit de Lord Voldemort, commettant encore plus davantage de crimes que son père. Sa progèniture avait les mains tâchées de sang.

Narcissa ne sortait plus de chez elle que pour de rares occasions, elle se contentait de paraître froide et distance, comme à son habitude.

Narcissa se contempla dans le reflet que lui offrait son miroir, sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, elle vit des larmes couler sur ses joues si blanches. Elle ne chercha pas à la repousser, elle savait pertinemment pourquoi elle pleurait, elle ne voulait plus se mentir à elle –même.

Qu'était sa vie ? Un tissu de mensonge et d'abomination. Elle avait été élevée dans une famille de sang pur, elle y avait appris le mépris, la froideur et la haine envers le moldus et autre sang de bourbe. L'amour maternel ou paternel ? Non, ce sentiment lui était étranger, dès sa naissance, elle avait été promise à un grand seigneur, de sang pur, bien évidemment.

On l'avait élevée comme tels, bonnes manières, art du masque de l'hypocrisie, froideur extrême et bien entendu occlumentie, pour éviter d'éventuelles bavures.

Elle s'efforça cependant de ne jamais tomber dans le fanatisme tel sa sœur Bellatrix, qui n'était que pour elle une folle et une traînée. Une folle pour accepter chaque décisions du seigneur des ténèbres, et une traînée pour accepter d'être l'amante d'un être aussi répugnant.

Bellatrix lui avait rétorquée, qu'il s'agissait pour elle d'un grand honneur et qu'elle gagnerait en pouvoir. Narcissa, n'avait pas répliqué devant un fanatisme et une cupidité aussi affolante.

Elle se contentait d'accepter les décisions de son mari ; qu'elle n'aimait pas, elle se conformait à son étiquette de sang pur : la haine, la destruction, le pouvoir.

S'il fallait mépriser les Moldus, elles les mépriseraient, s'il fallait haïr Dumbledore et Harry Potter, elle les haïrait. Elle se comporterait comme on l'avait exigé d'elle, ne sachant faire autre chose.

Elle n'avait plus de progéniture, celui-ci l'avait rejeté et n'était q'une copie fidèle de son père, un être si méprisable , qu'elle s'efforcerait de l'oublier

Elle se regarda encore une fois dans sa glace, cette existence ne lui convenait plus, à défaut de pouvoir la modifier à sa guise, elle pourrait y mettre fin.

Elle se leva délicatement, avec toute la grâce dont elle était pourvue, sa longue robe blanche tombait impeccablement sur son corps si parfait. Elle ouvrit l'armoire de ses secrets, écarta les photos d'elle à Poudlard, ses seuls souvenirs heureux, et sorti un poignard incrusté d'or et de rubis. Naricissa, se replaça devant sa glace, ses larmes ne se tarirent pas, elle position le couteau sur sa gorge et s'apprêtait à se donner la mort.

Plus rien, en ce triste monde ne la retenait, elle ne voulait plus se conformer à cette vie qu'elle haïssait du plus profond de son être. Elle refusait de tomber sous la coupe d'un énième dictateur qu'était lord Voldemort, elle ne croyait pas non plus à la doctrine de Dumbledore.

La seule chose qu'elle désirait le plus au monde s'était mourir.


	2. Décision fondamentale

**Note de l'auteur:**

**J'enchaine relativement vite, car je pense que le premier chapitre est un peu court pour amorcer la suite de cette histoire. Je ne me lance pas dans des promesses de publications (bac de français à réviser).**

**Cependant une petite review pour avoir votre avis me permettrait de progresser.**

**Bonne lecture.**

****

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 2 : Décision fondamentale.

Narcissa Malfoy s'apprêtait à mettre fin à sa triste vie, quand trois légers coups à sa porte interrompirent son geste.

La maîtresse de maison rangea son poignard dans un des tiroirs de sa commode. Elle sécha rapidement ses larmes et se pinça les joues pour redonner un peu de couleur à son visage.

Délicatement et méthodiquement, elle posa délicatement de la poudre de riz sur son visage.

Personne n'aurait était capable d'imaginer Narcissa Malfoy pleurant et désespérée quelques minutes auparavant. Elle sortit de sa chambre, les cheveux impeccablement coiffés en chignon strict. S'était son nouvel elfe de maison.

-Que veux tu Misti ? demanda t-elle d'une voix froide et cassante, comme à son habitude.

-Je devais prévenir que la maîtresse a de la visite, Dame Bellatrix attend la maîtresse dans le salon énonça l'elfe qui n'était pas encore habitué à une tels froideur.

En effet, l'Elfe venait juste d'être recruté par Narcissa, après la disparition de Dobby, celui-ci était traité avec indifférence mais Narcissa ne frappait jamais Misti. Pour elle, la violence était assez présente dans ce manoir pour en rajouter.

Narcissa soupira, que pouvait bien lui valoir sa fanatique de sœur, sa dernière visite remontait au mois de février, six mois s'étaient écoulés sans que Bellatrix foule à nouveau le sol de la demeure Malfoyenne. La dernière fois, la discussion avait dégénérée, au point que les deux sœurs en était arrivée à se lancer des sortilèges impardonnables. Même si Bellatrix avait davantage l'habitude d'user de tels sortilège, Narcissa ne se démontait pas, et ripostait quand il le fallait. Cette dispute avait eu lieu à cause de son fils. A cette époque, elle souhaitait encore le protéger de la néfaste influence de son père. Le résultat n'avait été que peu concluant, son fils était devenu le bras droit du Lord Noir. Que voulait cette fois ci Bellatrix ? La narguer ? Narcissa ne voulait qu'en finir, alors pourquoi pas de la main de sa propre sœur.

Dans la famille, on en était plus à un meurtre près.

Narcissa descendit le plus lentement les escaliers qui conduisaient au salon de réception, elle voulait demeurer imposante face à sa sœur.

-Cissa ! s'exclama Bellatrix, ma chère sœur, comment vas-tu ?

Narcissa fulminait de rage, elle détestait ce ridicule surnom par lequel Bellatrix avait pris l'habitude de l'affubler.

-Bellatrix, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite dans mon manoir lui demanda Narcissa, en effet celle-ci prit le plaisir à humilier sa sœur, cette chère Bellatrix n'avait plus d'habitat, hormis une cellule à Azkaban, dans laquelle Narcissa espérait qu'elle la retrouverait le plus rapidement possible.

-Voyons, ma chère sœur, tu es la dernière de notre famille, je te faisais une simple petite visite de courtoisie, la solitude n'est pas trop pesante ma très chère sœur ? Accentua Bellatrix de sa voix mielleuse.

-Tu oublies Andromèdra , enfin, tout va bien , je garde mon honneur et la solitude reste appréciable.

-Andromèdra ne fait plus parti de la famille cracha Bellatrix, pour moi, c'est comme si elle était morte, avoir épousé un moldu , quel déshonneur !

-Voyons ma chère Bella, calme toi, asseyons nous je te prie, Misti ?

L'elfe apparut tremblante : la maîtresse désir quelque chose ?

-Du thé pour Bella et moi je te prie.

-Oui, maîtresse dit l'elfe. Deux minutes plus tard un thé d'écosse avec des macarons trônaient sur la table.

-Tu as pleuré Cissa, tes yeux sont rouges, dit soudainement Bellatrix, en observant droit dans les yeux sa sœur.

Celle-ci ferma immédiatement son esprit et fixa de ses yeux bleus gris, cette sœur, qui autrefois était sa compagne de jeux, mais qui à présent n'était plus qu'une étrangère et une ennemie de surcroît.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma chère Cissa reprit Bellatrix après avoir sondé sans succès l'esprit de Narcissa, ton fils va très bien, parfois il se prend quelques endoloris, bien entendu, comme nous tous, mais le maître est relativement satisfait de son travail.

Si seulement elle savait à quel point le sort de Drago m'indiffère, il est comme son père, froid, cynique et violent. J'aimerais juste qu'il meure en comprenant les atrocités qu'il a commises.

-Tu m'en voie ravie Bella , répondit faussement Narcissa.

-Enfin, j'ai une excellente nouvelle à t'annoncer ma chère sœur ! Peut être pour toi l'occasion de renouer avec le monde merveilleux dans lequel tu as grandi.

Méfiance, pensa immédiatement Narcissa, les excellentes nouvelles de Bellatrix , il fallait s'en méfier comme de la peste.

-Le seigneur des ténèbres organise un bal dans son château en Albanie, ce n'est pas grâce à ton idiot de mari que tu es invité mais grâce à la position que ton fils occupe. Ce privilège n'est pas réservé à n'importe qui !

-Je devrais me sentir flatté, répondit Narcissa, le sarcasme de sa voix n'était même pas voilé.

-Narcissa Malfoy ! Je te défends d'insulter le seigneur des Ténèbres ! Il te fait un immense honneur en t'invitant.

Début des hostilités, pensa Narcissa.

-Et si il me venait à l'idée de décliner ? S'enquit Narcissa.

-Je te tuerais de ma propre main chère sœur, lui répondit presque aussitôt Bellatrix, son sourire carnassier prouva à Narcissa qu'elle ne mentait pas.

-Bien, bien, je verrais, quand se tiens cette soirée ? demanda t-elle.

-Demain ! Et je te conseille de venir Narcissa, ou tu signes ton arrêt de mort.

-Tu ne me fais pas peur Bellatrix Lestranges, putain du seigneur des Ténèbres nargua l'épouse malfoyenne.

Les civilités étaient terminées, toutes deux l'avait bien compris, bellatrix sortit immédiatement sa baguette magique et la pointa sur sa sœur.

Cependant, Narcissa avait déjà anticipé l'action de sa sœur : - _Silencio_ s'exclama t-elle !

Bellatrix se retrouva sans voix et entrepris de se venger avec ses mains, mais la grande et droite Narcissa s'était relevée :

-Tu n'as plus rien à faire dans cette demeure, Bellatrix Lestranges ! D'un geste négligeant avec sa baguette, elle l'envoya hors du manoir Malfoy.

Narcissa avait changé, elle le sentait au fond d'elle-même, il n'était plus question de suicide à présent, elle comptait bien mener sa vie comme elle l'entendait.

-Misti ! appela t-elle

-Maîtresse ? demanda timidement l'Elfe, qui fut terrorisé par l'état du salon de thé. En effet, les tasses s'étaient brisées, le thé était répandu par terre.

-Nettoie moi ce salon, et à l'avenir, Dame Bellatrix ne devra plus jamais franchir les portes de ce manoir, est-ce clair ?

-Bien maîtresse, s'inclina l'elfe.

Naricissa regagna sa chambre, un sourire de satisfaction aux lèvres, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie libre de ses actes. Elle décida d'aller à ce bal, non pas pour glorifier le « monstre » comme elle l'appelait, mais pour en finir avec ce monde de faux semblants et d'horreur.


	3. être moi même

**Note de l'auteur : **

**Et bien! je crois que je viens de battre mon reccord! 3 chapitres en une journée!**

**Autant vous dire que je vais me calmer un peu, Dame inspi ne veut pas que j'abuse d'elle.**

**Donnez moi vos impressions!**

**Lou de Tylmarade**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 3 : être moi-même :

Narcissa se tenait droite devant son miroir, elle se savait séduisante, elle aurait même pu séduire le lord noir si elle l'avait souhaité.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, il avait un rôle à jouer dans sa nouvelle histoire. Elle allait devoir être habile, montrer un digne esprit de serpentarde. Ce pauvre Salazar, pensait-elle a du se retourner plus de mille fois dans sa tombe, en voyant tous les massacres engendrés en son nom. Narcissa savait quoi faire, elle s'était enfin décidée. Après sa tentative de suicide qui avait échoué, pour une fois elle pourrait remercier Bellatrix.

La maîtresse de maison se détailla attentivement, ses longs cheveux blond vénitien étaient retenus par des lacets en argent, son visage légèrement poudré de rose, était l'une des plus belles merveilles qu'il était permis de contempler. Ses yeux bleus gris brillaient comme des pierres précieuses.

Elle portait une robe vert émeraude, dont chaque attache, chaque ornement étaient confectionné en argent. Elle souhaitait rappeler les couleurs de serpentard à ses espèces de larves, qui ne savait que prononcer un : « oui, maître ! ».

Elle prit sa plus belle cape de velours noir et appela son elfe de maison.

-Misti, ce soir je suis invité à une réception, cependant, j'aimerais que tu prépares nos affaires, demain, nous partirons pour la résidence secondaire des Malfoy en France.

Je souhaite que toutes mes toilettes, même mes robes de combat soient prêtes pour demain. Ne laisse entrer personne dans le manoir durant mon absence, et si tu te sens observer n'obéis pas à mon premier ordre, agis comme si de rien n'était.

-Bien maîtresse répondit l'elfe de maison troublée devant la magnificence de sa maîtresse, mais aussi par ses ordres inhabituels.

Ces paroles étant dites, Narcissa transplana en Albanie.

Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un squelette. Son éducation de fille de sang pur, lui fut encore une fois d'un précieux secours.

-Madame, s'inclina le squelette, votre nom je vous prie.

-Narcissa Malfoy répondit-elle le plus froidement possible.

Le squelette disparut, en la débarrassant de sa cape. Une immense porte s'ouvrit : la salle de bal.

Narcissa ne pu s'empêcher d'être surprise, non pas par la beauté des lieux, elle savait garder ses émotions pour elle, qui avait grandit dans le luxe. Ce qui la stupéfia le plus fut la cohue de personne invité à ce bal.

Ses êtres méprisables paraient de leurs plus beaux atours, n'avaient qu'un seul but, satisfaire leur cupidité, en servant cet être infâme qu'était lord Voldemort.

Narcissa devait comme tous les autres invités présenter ses hommages au seigneur des ténèbres, il s'agissait de la partie la plus difficile de son plan. Elle s'avança donc, digne et fière, partout les regards se portaient sur elle. On entendait chuchoter dans l'assistance :

-Quelle beauté ! Quelle droiture, mon dieu, qu'est ce que Bellatrix semble ridicule face à cette fleur.

Les commentaires continuaient de bon train, comme toute femme de seigneur, Narcissa passa outre, elle était concentré sur son objectif.

Elle s'approcha face au seigneur des ténèbres qui la contempla de ses yeux rouges. Elle ne se prosterna pas à genoux , comme les autres mangemort, mais exécuta une parfaite révérence tout en gardant ses yeux face à ceux de Lord Voldemort.

Tous les mangemorts formaient une ligne droite et attendaient le verdict face à cette impertinence de la femme du mangemort déchu.

Le maître des ténèbres pris alors sa baguette, Narcissa se prépara à recevoir un Doloris, tout en essayant de ne rien faire paraître. Cependant, Lord Voldemort n'en fit rien, il ordonna à ses musiciens d'entonner un air de valse, il releva Narcissa et commença à danser avec elle.

Ils étaient seuls, puis peu à peu les autres se joignirent à cette valse. Narcissa ne quittait pas des yeux Lord Voldemort, le seigneur des ténèbres ne se rappelait pas avoir vu une si grande beauté, si fragile mais si forte à la foi.

-Je dois vous laisser ma Dame, sachez que votre présence ma étonné, mais principalement ravie. Il déposa un baiser visqueux sur la main douce de Narcissa. Celle-ci se força à réprimer une envie de vomir quand à ce contact. Cet être était des plus abjectes, cependant, elle avait en partie réussi son plan.

Narcissa étouffait, cette ambiance de masques et d'horreur l'empêchait de respirer, elle avait l'impression de revoir tous les cadavres jonchés des victimes de ces monstres.

Elle ouvrit une fenêtre, et s'approcha du balcon, s'était dur, elle aurait besoin d'une épaule, supportés ces êtres, ces destructions, ces morts, à ses pensées, elle frissona.

-Ne vous retournez pas fleur de Lys entendit-elle.

Elle l'avait compris, le seigneur des ténèbres essayait de lire dans ses pensées, elle ne voulu pas mettre ses barrières d'occlumentie, enfin, pas devant certains événements, elle lui laissa son désespoir face à la perte d'humanité de son fils, sa tentative de suicide. Il y avait tant de douleur dans ses souvenirs que Lord Voldmort vacilla.

-Vous avez souffert ma Dame, beaucoup trop. Sachez que Lord Voldmort pardonne à votre mari, reposez vous ma Dame, reposez vous. Le Seigneur des ténèbres se retira, il avait laissé sa longue cape

Toujours à parler à la troisième personne celui là, qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait le mépriser, qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait le haïr, de tout son être. Elle se fichait éperdument de Lucius, mais elle avait ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle perçut le regard meurtrier de Bellatrix, si le verre qui la séparait avait pu fondre face à ce regard, il se serait désintégré.

Narcissa n'avait plus rien à faire en ce lieu remplie de charognes.

Narcissa transplana dans sa demeure, elle s'effondra sur son lit, le sourire aux lèvres pour la deuxième fois. Cette journée avait été épuisante, mais elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait : sa liberté d'action.


	4. Adieu Manoir!

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Le chapitre 4 est relativement court, mais j'en ai un d'avance. Je pense d'ailleurs fonctionner comme ça, au cas ou un jour je prends du retard. interdisant la réponse aux reviews dans les chapitres, je m'éfforce de vous répondre par mail, je vous remercie pour vos conseils, vos encouragements.**

**Voici la suite!**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Adieu Manoir!**

Pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années, Narcissa Malfoy avait réussi à dormir une nuit complète. Le soleil passait au travers des volets en bois de la résidence principale des Malfoy. La maîtresse de maison, s'étira longuement et décida enfin de se lever.

Aujourd'hui, une grande journée l'attendait.

Elle convoqua son Elfe de maison.

-Misti, fais moi couler un bain, je ne prendrais pas de petits déjeuner ce matin. As –tu préparé mes robes et autres effets comme je te l'ai demandé ?

-Oui maîtresse, tout est entreposé dans le grand hall, Misti va tout de suite préparer le bain de la maîtresse.

Naricissa demeura seule dans sa chambre, elle sortit une de ses robes de voyages les plus simples, elle ne souhaitait pas se faire remarquer. Elle prépara méthodiquement sa palette de maquillage, alternant poudre de riz, avec poudre de satin.

-Le bain de la maîtresse est prêt annonça Misti.

Narcissa pénétra avec délectation dans cette eau chaude remplie de mousse colorée. Elle fit défiler sa soirée d'hier, jamais auparavant, elle n'avait eu autant de cran. Provoquer et danser avec le seigneur des ténèbres, tout en obtenant un laisser passer. Elle avait presque rattrapé le temps perdu.

Narcissa frissonna en sortant de son bain, elle saisit une des douces serviettes que l'elfe avait mise à sa disposition et se para de sa robe de voyage. Elle n'oublia pas de se maquiller, pour la première fois, elle osa ajouter un peu de rouge à lèvre à ses lèvres si blanches par habitude.

-Misti, nous partons pour Dinan. Annonça t-elle en descendant les marches de l'imposant escalier.

-La maîtresse compte t-elle laisser Misti dans le manoir ? demanda avec inquiétude le petit être.

-Misti, il me semble avoir dit « nous ». J'aurais besoin de tes services dans la résidence secondaire. Je pense qu'il faut laisser nos tristes souvenirs dans ce manoir.

Cette dernière phrase, Narcissa l'avait plus dite pour elle. Elle allait commencer une nouvelle vie, et dans sa nouvelle vie, le manoir Malfoy ne représentait plus rien.

L'elfe de maison à l'aide de sa magie se concentra sur les bagages. Ceux-ci devaient atterrir dans le hall d'entrée de la maison de vacance des Malfoy. Une fois que la tâche fut exécutée, l'elfe osa demander quelque chose à sa maîtresse.

Maîtresse, tout est prêt, pouvons nous y aller ?

Toi, tu peux y aller Misti, je te rejoints bientôt, il me reste quelque chose encore à faire dans cette demeure. Cependant, tu pourras commencer à ranger mes affaires dans les armoires de ma chambre de Dinan. Je compte sur toi, pour remettre tout en ordre.

Oui, maîtresse répondit l'elfe en hochant la tête et disparaissant aussitôt.

Narcissa s'avança vers les différentes pièces du manoir, elle arriva dans la salle de Bal.

Cette salle évoquait de nombreux souvenirs, s'était dans cette salle qu'elle s'était mariée. Elle se rappelait aussi de la fois ou elle avait supplié à genoux Lucius de ne pas conduire Drago

Auprès du seigneur des ténèbres. A ce souvenir, elle serra les poings, il fallait que cela cesse.

Elle passa devant les tableaux des ancêtres malfoyens.

je n'ai toujours eu le droit qu'à votre profond mépris énonça t-elle d'une voix froide et cassante.

Narcissa continua sa visite des lieux, quand elle eût finit, elle sortit du manoir et pointa sa baguette dessus. Il serait scellé jusqu'à ce qu'elle aurait décidé d'y revenir, chose qui n'entrait pas dans ses nouveaux projets. Puis, elle transplana.


	5. Armance

**Note de l'auteur : **

**Suite à un léger problème informatique, la suite n'arrive que maintenant, je vous remercie tous et toutes pour vos reviews, elles m'ont encouragées à écrire davantage.**

**Je dédie ce chapitre à Armance, qui je pense se reconnaîtra.**

**Le chapitre 6 arrivera bientôt. Je pense pouvoir poster toutes les deux semaines après les vacances , voici le délai.**

**Bonne Lecture!**

**Lou de Tylmarade**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Armance

Narcissa arriva dans sa demeure de Dinan, elle avait oublié le cadre reposant et apaisant de la mer. Au début de son couple, elle allait souvent se ressourcer dans cette magnifique demeure qui offrait vue sur la mer. Elle avait même accouché de Drago dans cette belle demeure en pierre blanche. Il n'y avait ici que des souvenirs heureux.

-Misti, je vais me promener sur la baie. Achève de ranger mes affaires dans l'armoire, prépare à manger et va profiter de ce spectacle magnifique qu'offre la mer.

-Oh, avec plaisir maîtresse répondit l'elfe, d'une voix enjouée.

Narcissa se vêtit d'une jolie robe bleu pastelle, elle abandonna son éternelle poudre de riz et mit un chapeau pour se d'éventuels coups de soleil. Tout allait bien, enfin presque bien.

Narcissa s'amusa à regarder les baigneurs sorciers, les petits garçons qui jouaient au cerf volant, loin des tracas des morts et des idéologies voldemoriennes.

Elle se mit à sa rappeler ses propres souvenirs, la première fois où elle s'était baignée avec Andromedre, une de ses sœurs qui avait toujours su déceler chez elle une certaine sensibilité.

Perdue dans ses souvenirs, Narcissa ne détecta qu'au dernier moment un sort, qui la visait personnellement. Elle eut la rapidité nécessaire pour saisir sa baguette et en observer qui en était l'auteur.

Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle se retrouva face à un garçon d'une douzaine d'année, les cheveux cachés par une casquette et une chemise bien trop grande pour lui. On aurait dit un véritable petit Gavroche, sortit tout droit des Misérables de Victor Hugo.

-Donnez moi vos gallions, dame ! Ou je vous le fais payer très cher, articula t-il d'un voix sérieuse.

Narcissa manqua d'éclater de rire, elle avait lutté contre le seigneur des ténèbres, son propre mari et récemment avait mis hors d'état de nuire sa mangemort de sœur. Etait –ce un petit voleur de bas étage qui allait lui inspirer quelques craintes ?

-_Stupéfix _énonça la jeune femme. Le garçon en face d'elle s'écroula par terre. L'épouse malfoyenne eut tout à coup une idée. Elle regarda autour d'elle. La crique était déserte, aucun témoin, parfait.

Elle souleva le corps de l'enfant à terre, et à sa grande surprise, celui-ci était tout léger. Elle le prit donc dans ses bras et transplana dans sa demeure.

Narcissa se rappela qu'elle avait donné son après midi à Misti. Elle monta donc un étage, tout en portant le corps stupéfixié de cet enfant. Elle se dirigea vers une des chambres d'amis. Misti avait bien fait son travail, tout était impeccablement nettoyé, le parquet dégageait une agréable odeur de cire. La jeune femme entreprit d'enlever la casquette du garçon. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit des longs cheveux camouflés dessous. Il s'agissait d'une voleuse. La jeune femme la posa délicatement son corps sur un lit moelleux.

-_Enervatum,_ murmura t-elle.

L'enfant ouvrit ses yeux, on pouvait y lire un regard de stupéfaction, face à la jolie femme qui se trouvait devant elle. Elle se remémora la scène qui s'était produite, un jet de lumière rouge, puis plus rien.

-Qui es tu ? Qu'est ce que je fais là ? répondit –elle d'une voix courroucée.

Narcissa fut tout d'abord surprise du ton de la jeune fille. Elle ne perçut dans ses yeux aucune peur, aucune colère, juste de la surprise.

La jeune fille voulu se relever, mais son corps ne s'était pas encore remis du sortilège. En effet, sur un adolescent ou un adulte en bonne santé, le stupéfix ne laissait aucune sensation, cependant, sur les enfants et les personnes plus âgées, il avait des effets relativement douloureux.

-Tu ne devrais pas essayer de bouger répliqua Narcissa. Celle-ci fit apparaître une tisane et la présenta à la jeune fille, qui la regardait d'un air toujours suspicieux.

-Qu'est ce ? demanda-t-elle.

-Une tisane, qui va aider tes muscles à se remettre du stupéfix que je t'ai jeté.

-Pourquoi m'avait vous stupéfixiée ? demanda la jeune fille outrée, comme s'il s'agissait d'un acte très grave.

-Pour la bonne raison, que tu t'apprêtais à me voler, répondit Narcissa avec un petit sourire.

-Hum… répliqua la jeune fille, consciente de la sottise de sa question.

-A mon tour de te poser, une question, comment te prénommes tu jeune fille ? Et pourquoi te fais tu passer pour un garçon ?

La jeune fille réalisa alors, qu'elle n'avait plus sa casquette pour la protéger. Elle se sentit comme mise à nue.

-Je m'appelle Armance, et si je cache ma féminité c'est pour paraître plus imposante. Ne crois pas que je suis une voleuse par plaisir, on ne m'a pas laissé le choix acheva t-elle les yeux sombres.

Narcissa fut un moment désarçonnée par ces paroles pleines de maturité et de franchise. On sentait une si grande force s'échappait de cet être qui pourtant n'était pas bien grande.

-Nous discuterons de ton avenir plus tard Armance, tu devrais tout d'abord te reposer, à ton âge, les stupéfix ne sont pas sans douleur.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça pour moi ? Et quel est ton nom ? demanda le jeune fille à son tour surprise par la générosité de cette femme qu'elle avait tenté de voler. Pour la première fois, on prenait soin d'elle.

-Je me prénomme Narcissa, et si je prends soin, c'est pour la simple et bonne raison, qu'à ton âge, j'aurais voulu que l'on fasse de même pour moi. Maintenant endort toi, je viendrais t'apporter à dîner tout à l'heure.

Armance ne résista pas au sommeil qui la tiraillait. Narcissa la contempla quelques instants et sortit de la pièce, en prenant bien garde à ne pas faire de bruits.


	6. Le plan de Narcissa

**Note de l'auteur : **

**Voici le sixième chapitre. Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews , qui deviennent de plus en plus constructives et enrichissantes. Je vous avez promis, un délai de publication toutes les deux semaines, il prendra effet à partir de Septembre.**

**En effet, étant en vacances, je ne bénéficie pas toujours d'une connexion internet  
Bonne Lecture à vous  
**

** Lou de Tylmarade  
**

**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Le plan de Narcissa**

Armance se réveilla en sursaut, un cauchemar, comme toujours. Elle eut du mal à se rappeler où elle était. Tout le revint néanmoins en mémoire, une attaque, un sort et la grande femme.

-Vous êtes réveillée Miss ? demanda prudemment Misti.

-Qui êtes vous ? Lui répondit Armance, paniquée par la présence de cette étrange créature qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. Car Armance avait beau appartenir au monde magique, son univers se limitait au vol, à mendicité et à la débrouillardise pour survivre. Aussi, voir un elfe de maison à ses petits soins, n'était pas tout à fait habituel pour une fille de rue.

-Je suis Misti, je vais prévenir la maîtresse que vous êtes réveillée Miss.

Avant qu'Armance puisse réagir, la créature avait disparu. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, il s'agissait de Narcissa. Armance ne savait pas encore si elle pouvait faire confiance à cette femme. Quelque chose en elle, lui inspirait de la crainte, avec un mélange d'admiration devant cette si belle femme. Cependant, elle semblait cacher quelque chose.

-Tu es donc réveillée Armance ?

La jeune fille demeura silencieuse, ses yeux détaillèrent Narcissa sans indulgence. Narcissa avait délaissée sa robe bleue pastel, pour son éternelle robe de soie blanche, ses cheveux étaient légèrement torsadés, rattachés par des perles de culture blanche. Son regard s'attarda sur ce que Narcissa tenait dans ses mains : un paquet camouflé de papier glacé.

-Qu'est-ce ? demanda Armance en montrant en jetant un regard suspicieux vers le paquet.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question jeune fille, as-tu bien dormi ? Continua Narcissa.

-Heu, oui, mais qui était l'espèce de troll qui se tenait devant moi tout à l'heure ?

Narcissa émit un doux rire, un troll, pauvre Misti, cependant, percevant le regard interrogateur d'Armance, elle lui répondit :

Il s'agit de Misti, c'est mon elfe de maison, son rôle est de veiller à mon bien être et à celui de mes invités.

Mais c'est de l'esclavagisme ! s'insurgea Armance

Tu te trompes Armance, Misti aime son travail, il s'agit du rôle des Elfes de maison, mais tu pourras t'assurer que je traite bien Misti.

Je reste septique, lui répondit Armance. Mais ce n'est pas la seule question que je me pose. Il y a plusieurs choses que j'aimerais savoir à votre sujet. Tout d'abord, pourquoi vous m'avez recueillie ? alors que j'ai tenté de vous voler, qui êtes vous exactement ? et surtout qu'attendez vous de moi ? J'ai l'air peut être jeune, mais je ne suis pas stupide. Dans cette vie, si l'on vous aide, on attend toujours quelque chose en retour.

Une chose à la fois, Armance. Dans un premier temps, je tiens à te dire qui je suis. Je m'appelle Narcissa Malfoy. Ma famille est l'une des plus puissantes et influentes du monde des sorciers. Cependant, avant que tu m'interrompe énonça Narcissa anticipant, l'action de la jeune fille, cette famille est tournée vers la magie noire. J'ai supporté pendant 20 ans de ma vie cette mascarade, pendant 20 ans j'ai accepté de porter un masque de froideur et d'indifférence. Tu m'aurais importuné une semaine plus tôt, je t'aurais tuée sur le champ, sans me soucier des conséquences. J'étais une Malfoy, personne ne me commande. Mais vois tu, l'odeur des cadavres de moldus jonchés sur le sol, la pourriture de ces charognes m'empêchent de me regarder dans une glace. En venant en France, mon but était de recommencer une nouvelle vie, loin de mon fanatique de fils et de mon prisonnier de mari. Mais vois tu jeune Armance, avant que je puisse goûter au véritable bonheur, je dois me battre, racheter mon âme et mon humanité que j'ai perdu en cautionnant tous ces massacres.

Armance eut du mal à articuler, elle avait face à elle une femme rongée de remords qui s'apprêtait à racheter son honneur et venger celui des milliers d'innocents. La jeune fille savait pertinemment qui était les Malfoy, et même le seigneur des ténèbres, elle n'était pas si jeune que ça, il s'agissait de l'apparence qu'elle se donnait et possédait ses propres idées idéologiques. Celles-ci ne s'accordaient guère avec celles du Lord Noir.

-Comment comptez vous, vous y prendre ? demanda t-elle simplement.

-C'est là ou tu entres en jeux, jeune fille. Répondit l'épouse Malfoyenne.

- Moi ? Une simple voleuse ? Qui vous dis que j'accepte ? répliqua Armance.

-Je te formerais, tu ne seras plus une « petite voleuse », tu vas devenir mon espionne. Je vais réintégrer les groupes de sang pur, en apparence je vais redevenir Narcissa Malfoy, cependant, j'agirais contre ces gens aux idées dangereuses. Quand à ton acceptation, je peux déjà lire dans ton visage que tu es partante. Cependant, je te laisse le choix.

Trop aimable ! pensa ironiquement Armance.

-Si tu choisis de me suivre, ta vie sera en danger, mais je ferais de toi une parfaite femme de sang pur, tu auras le prestige, la gloire, la richesse et ton humanité, car tu oeuvras pour une cause juste. Si tu refuses, je te lancerais un puissant sortilège d'amnésie, tu te retrouveras sur la crique ou je t'ai trouvée, et reprendra ton activité de voleuse.

-Vous me demandez de choisir entre une vie de malheur, de vol et une palpitante aventure. Je pense que vous connaissez ma réponse.

-Ne t'imagines pas que se sera facile, tu as beaucoup à apprendre, et moi avant d'agir, je vais devoir m'entraîner aux maniements de différentes armes et autres sortilèges violents.

-Votre cause est juste Narcissa, si je vous suis, ce n'est pas par cupidité, ni appât du gain, mais par conviction.

La jeune femme fut surprise par la maturité des paroles d'Armance, ce n'était pas celle d'une fillette de douze ans.

-Quel âge as-tu Armance ?

- j'ai 15 ans Narcissa .

-Tu me paraissais si jeune. Bien, puisque ta décision est prise, je te laisse dans cette chambre qui sera désormais la tienne. A partir de maintenant tu seras Armance Loreline , la fille d'une de mes lointaines cousines. C'est sous cette identité que je te présenterais à ces vautours. Tu devras apprendre l'art de l'illusion, le mensonge et surtout à cacher tes sentiments.

Pour le moment Misti va t'apporter à manger. Ensuite tu revêtiras cette robe dit Narcissa en enlevant le papier glacé qui recouvrait une robe de coton bleu ciel, et nous irons cherchez des affaires pour nous deux.

**Prologue : Vous l'aurez compris, le plan de Narcissa est de mener un double jeu, renouer avec ses anciens « amis », pour mieux les mettre en échecs. Narcissa va devenir une femme d'action, remettant en question tout ce qu'elle a été. Le personnage d'Armance est fondamental pour la suite de l'histoire, il apportera une aide précieuse à Narcissa.**


End file.
